The Sky's Light
by Turz214
Summary: Tsuna was kidnapped. Giotto is mad. daddy's on the rescue!


**The Sky's Light**

* * *

**Tsunayoshi**

"Subject 10027, he's doing so well. His flame is really magnificent. As expected of a Sky flame user, he exceeds my expectations." I can hear someone, he sounds so euphoric, and it's really frightening. "He is the greatest experiment subject we have attained; on top of that he is rare." I can hear another voice, this voice is really intimidating. "I know, with this, we can prove to the world that science will cross the borders of the forbidden line that those damned flame shaman bastards drew! Muwahahaha" I can hear another voice, this time the owner of the voice is happy about something. "Hn. Enough of this, everyone leave the room. We shall be seeing this subject in 2 days' time. By that time he should have exhausted his flames." I can hear another voice again. But this voice holds authority and it feels so cold. I recognize those voices. They belonged to those bad people that took me away from my papa. These people are scary, I hate them. I'm scared. I hate this, I want to go home. I don't want to see those people again. Someone, anyone help me. Papa, help me.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the place where I was. I was chained in both my hands and legs, and I was enclosed in barrier. I looked around my surroundings, it was dark. I can't see anything. It was all but darkness, it's really unnerving. I closed my eyes again, trying to forget everything I saw and I drifted back to sleep.

I opened my eyes once again. This time I was not chained down anymore, but somehow I can feel myself lying down. I can hear someone '_Tsuna! Can you hear me? Hey?' _his voice seems to be worried, but I wonder, why his voice does gives the impression of it being so cold to hear yet somehow I can feel warmth in it. '_Tsuna? Hey? C'mon son, look at me. Can you hear me?' _I looked over to my left and I saw a man. He looks so worried and anxious. He seemed so familiar. I wanted to reassure him I was okay, but somehow I can't seem to open my mouth, so I tried reaching his face. I lifted my left hand to touch his face and as I touched it, I felt warm. This man is very warm. The man held my hand. His hands were warm too. I want him to keep on holding my hand; I felt so safe in his presence, so I gripped on the man's hand. I know that I know this man; this man is someone I know very well. I wanted to say something to him but my body feels so heavy. I feel do tired. I want to sleep. I wonder when I open my eyes again; will I be seeing this man once more? I want to see him again, he's so warm, just like my papa.

* * *

**Giotto**

I sat back and relaxed for a moment as I watched a young boy ran to his father's arms. I used to do that to my son. Keyword: 'used to'. My son, Tsuna, was kidnapped 3 weeks ago by those damned science-will- prove- it- freaks. They somehow discovered Tsuna's flame. Every flameian in this planet can use flames. There are 7 types of flames :Sky,Storm, Rain, Cloud, Mist, Sun, and Lightning. Now the first flame which is the Sky is the rarest of all. Only 1 out 1 000 000 can conjure Sky flame. And somehow by sheer luck, my son was blessed with Sky flame, just like me. And because of Tsuna's flame attribute, he got kidnapped by those bastards! Damn it!

I was snapped back to reality as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I answered it. "This is Giotto speaking." I said to the speaker. "_It's me, G. Everything is prepared. All we have to do is infiltrate their base and also...it seems like we really did hit the jackpot today. According to Alaude and Daemon, they found out that this place is their main base and Daemon could feel Tsuna's flame. We're in luck Giotto. We have found Tsuna." _I was feeling relieved, for my son has been found, but I am still angry and homicidal at the same time. I'll kill those bastards. They should learn to know, an angry parent is much scarier than a bloodthirsty hound from hell running havoc on a madman Sunday. "Thanks, G. I'll be there." And I pressed the end button. "Wait for me Tsuna. Papa's coming for you."

I arrived at the location of the damned base. G, my right hand man and storm guardian; Alaude, my cloud guardian; and Daemon, my mist guardian were waiting for me. G gave me a nod and I nodded back. "How is the situation?" I asked. "It's going well. The men are in their stations waiting for your orders." Alaude said. I nodded. "Good." I smiled and grabbed my earpiece and said "This is Giotto; you people know what to do. Do as you see fit, as long as you keep it in line. And remember this well, our top priority is to retrieve my son, do not forget. I wish you all luck. Commence mission!" I looked at G, Alaude and Daemon and nodded whereas they nodded back. I then started running towards the base with them trailing behind me, and without further hesitation; I fired flames at the door destructively, making the door get asphyxiated to smithereens. I then asked Daemon, who was nearest to me, which direction was my son on. "10 o'clock on your nearest left. Go down if you can ever find a staircase or anything that can lead you down." he said and I nodded. "Go. We'll hold the enemies back for you. We got this." G said. I smiled at them and started running towards the direction Daemon told me. I kept on running on the same direction and as what Daemon expected, there was a staircase going down. I then and there ran down the staircase and found a door at the end. Of course I didn't open it like a normal person; I bombarded the fucking door with my flames making it explode and busted it open. I ran and ran, kicking every door I pass by, searching it in every corner, until I reached the last door. I kicked it wide open, breaking the door in the process. I looked around the room and reached that one particular spot. That one spot broke my heart in a million pieces. There was my son; chained, bruised and God… he looks so broken. "Giotto!" somebody shouted. It was G. He ran towards me and looked at the direction my eyes were directed to. "My God… T-Tsuna…" he then looked at me and I nodded. I needed to get my son out of this hellhole as soon as possible. G and I started to break the barrier with our flames. The barrier was not that strong, so we were able to break it down without dropping a sweat. I automatically took hold of my son and dissolved the chains that were on him. He felt so cold. He was kinda light. I gently laid him down the floor and asked G to call for the medics. I removed my jacket and covered Tsuna with it. I tried waking him up. "Wake up. C'mon Tsuna, wake up." But he didn't responded. I checked his breathing, he was breathing fine; I checked his heartbeat and pulse, his heart was pumping so was his pulse. He was fine. I tried waking him up again. This time he responded. His eyes slightly opened, showing me a little of his honey-colored eyes. "Tsuna! Can you hear me? Hey?" I tried asking him. I was getting worried and anxious "Tsuna? Hey? C'mon son, look at me. Can you hear me?" he turned his head towards my direction he looks at me with an unreadable expression. He then reached for my face and touched it. His hands were so cold. I held his hands in a reassuring manner as he gripped onto it. I was holding back my tears. He then closed his eyes again and I hugged him close.

G arrived with the medics and I then gently placed Tsuna on the stretcher. Once the medics took Tsuna away from the base together with G, I started running berserk. I let my rage flow out and made my flame the conductor of my said rage. After my rampage, the base became totally wrecked, and everything was dealt accordingly. The bastards that kidnapped my son were sent to the flame Council for their punishment. Tsuna on the other hand was sent to the hospital. According to the doctors he was in a really bad shape. He had 4 broken ribs, a fractured leg, bruises and wounds around his body and lastly his depleted flame. So for now all he needs to do was regain his consciousness. And finally, after 3 antagonizing long hard days of waiting, Tsuna finally opened those innocent teal-colored eyes. And the feeling of relief and happiness washed over me, as my son cried on my shoulders and he held onto me like a lifeline. I whispered reassurance, for him to calm down. Thereafter I hummed a song to sleep.

* * *

**Tsuna**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me. This time the place was very different. The room was all white and I was lying on a soft, warm material. I looked over to my right and I saw the man that was with me before. I looked closely at the man and remembered. Yes, this man… this man… was my… "P-Pa…pa..." Yes, this man was my father. My dad hugged me tightly as I said that word. I felt tears dripping down my face. "I-I was so scared!" I cried and let everything burst out. For those days I was with those scary looking people was frightening. They forcibly let me use my flame and then they chained me plus they also placed me in a barrier and kept me there. It was cold and dark. I never want to see those people again. I feel so helpless and drained when they just step an inch closer to me. It was so terrifying. As I snap back to reality with my dad still hugging and my tears still dripping, I can hear him whisper to me "it's alright… I'm here… I'm here. All those scary things are gone now. Papa's here to protect you. It's okay." And then he hummed me a song, the same song that he always hummed for me when I go to sleep. As he kept on humming, I felt myself being lulled to sleep.

That day I fell asleep on my dad's warm arms as kept on humming his song. That day was one of the most unforgettable days I had in my life so far, same goes for my papa. The day the sky found its light again.

-End

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**yay~ i've done it. rate and review. thanks for reading my story. :)**

**-Turz214**

**published on August 9 2012**


End file.
